


Shazam Premiere Party

by AxelGrey1



Category: DC Extended Universe RPF
Genre: Cannibalism, M/M, Set in a world where it's semi acceptable, Vore, cook vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxelGrey1/pseuds/AxelGrey1
Summary: Zach is cooked and butchered by his personal trainer on the night of his premiere.





	Shazam Premiere Party

 

Zachary had been flying on air. Sure he’d gotten a lot of attention as that cute hunky nerd from Chuck but a stand-alone DC film came with a personal trainer that had him in peak form. He had noticed that on a sheet his trainer had that he was set to bulk up even more for the premiere date. He was also given a strict diet that cut off the day before the premiere. This was probably typical for superhero premieres...he had to look cut.

So as he worked out Zach’s trainer groped him subtly. If anyone was confused he’d play it off as him doing his job as his personal trainer. Alex was, however, DC Studios boymeat chef. He’d had the pleasure of training and cooking up Jason Mamoa recently at the premiere after party to rave reviews. Alex had gone to Jason’s family’s house for dinner of Jason’s invitation and watched them cook a pig in the style of their ancestry and decided right then and there that that would be how Jason himself was cooked. 

Now with Zach to be cooked he finally hatched a plan. He’d gathered plenty of other men who came to him asking to be trained and possibly an in to become a superhero. He bullshitted about it being a secret which made his practice cookings of each of them in preparation for Zach very easy to sweep under the rug. With a recipe fully formed and the premiere party for Shazam in less than a week he was making sure the main course was in prime before he was to be butchered and rotating over a fire on a custom spit. 

Alex felt up the rump, his calves, his biceps, the. His chest. All were forming up quite well. His mouth watered at the thought that soon enough squeezing the meat would release those delectable juices when cooked. That and the trophy he’d add to his collection.

In no time the premiere was upon them. Alex attended, watching a few people ahead of him as Zach strutted around not knowing that after the movie was over he was going to be whisked away to the kitchen so he’d be ready for eating at the after party. 

By the time the credits started rolling Alex had gotten into his full butchering outfit and was ready in the party location’s kitchen. Everything was set up and ready when Zach was ushered in, chuckling at how roughly the guards were shoving him. 

Suddenly it hit Zachary...he’d heard about the guys Alex coached. He liked fucking what he built. Custom made men in a way. It was actually kind of hot... he smirked and started to undress with that smirk never leaving his face. Alex watched stoically as the body he’d built for its meat was casually stripped down for him. The last meat he’d done this with hadn’t gone so easily. Mamoa fought til the moment his head was chopped off. Even then it seemed like his body fought as he was seasoned. Though it seemed his fake reputation the studio created to cover up what he did had preceded him. 

Now fully nude Zach was bending over the counter, perfectly globed ass cheeks just jiggling in anticipation. Maybe this once wouldn’t be too bad... before he knew it his hard cock was out and olive oil was poured down Zach’s back where the valley of muscles seemed to create a creek of oil that cascades down Zachary’s back into his ass cheeks which the actor had spread open. His pink hole glistened as the oil coated it. Unable to contain himself any longer he rammed his cock into Zach, pushing his chest down onto the counter, head resting on a cutting board. Zach cried out in pleasure as his home was fucked hard and fast. Mid moan Alex shoved a bright red apple into Zach’s mouth, gagging him slightly before he came, shooting cum deep into Zach’s hole. Just before the actor was about to reach his climax Alex took the butcher’s knife and sliced his head off. The Shazam star on his opening night, top of his physical game, was then lifted onto the counter and had his feet promptly cut off and set beside his head. With the help of the catering staff he got the spit through Zach’s ass hole and straight out the neck hole. As the guests settled in outside a headless Zachary Levi, impaled on a rotisserie spit, was brought out and set onto two opposite racks above a heating element and fire. Alex went to work on slathering him with his homemade Smokey barbecue sauce. The head was placed on a spike upright and surrounded by his upturned feet so the soles were in view of everyone though encased in a glass box. Those were Alex’s compensation for the night. 

Everyone had a bite of Zach at least before the night was over. Alex has to say, this was one of his best yet. As he got home late and set Zach into place next to Jason Mamoa’s head and feet he yawned. Can’t wait for the next DC movie.


End file.
